vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134122-mega-servers-yea-really-mega-full-all-the-time
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It won't change anything. If Carbine adds even ONE new server, it'll be dead within months. It's an absolute fact. | |} ---- MMOs seem to always do things in extremes. While one server may be enough to alleviate the current issues, they'll instead add 15 and complain that there are too many dead servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, you're right and that's basically what I tried to explain above. So at least two of us understands how it works. :lol: | |} ---- ---- I also have zero problem believing this, either. Which is kind of sad. | |} ---- I miss Evindra so much. ; o; | |} ---- As much as I would like to believe you, I just can't think that's right. If it did indeed work as you say then there would be absolutely no way that Carbine would only have 1 server, as a many more would obviously be needed. I'm pretty sure megaserver technology does infact exist, though whether Carbine are actually using and not just conveniently calling it as Verranicus suggests I not 100% but given everything, Carbine should have been preparing for mass population. There's no way they would have tried to re-launch a game on just 1 physical server. It just doesn't make sense, I have faith that they are atleast a little bit competent . | |} ---- ---- ---- Essentially, yes, that's what happened. And because the population was so low, we had no way to know if they were telling us the truth about "mega-capacity" or not. We got some shop-talk about it being expandable depending on the population needs, yadda, yadda, yadda. We never really questioned it, because there was never a need to question it. We were all together at last and the game was better for those who remained. In retrospect, I am also starting to think it was really just a regular server-merge and they just told us it was a mega-server. I just can not believe, at this point, a true mega-server would still be taking a dump on us. Edited September 30, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- If what you are saying is the truth, then surely Carbine should have known that one server would not have been enough? I wonder why they did not release more servers at launch then? | |} ---- ---- Oh, I am NOT saying it's the truth. I am saying we, the community, don't really KNOW the truth ... or what they were thinking ... or if it's even plausible to fix at this point without "going backward" by adding more servers. Long story short, new servers are not - at this point in the technology they have - the solution. Maybe "short term" it's the way to go, but for the long-term health of the community, they just need to figure out how to increase capacity and spin off more shards faster, to prevent the Might Lag Monster from running rampant. | |} ---- I just feel this is a knee-jerk reaction, especially since F2P has been out for less than 2 days. Let's be honest, many of the people who started playing with F2P are only here to test the game out. They'll get bored and move on to their next fix in a few days/weeks. Opening new servers at this point is only going to end up with them getting merged down the road. In the mean time, many players on those servers won't want to wait and will quit the game. It would also look bad for Carbine to merge servers a second time. In a few days or week these queues will vanish and we'll be left with a healthy population on the two servers we have. | |} ---- Like Archeage you mean? Where people yelled and yelled and yelled for more servers, so they got them....6 months down the line, they were empty, and now they are doing server mergers. | |} ---- Why make more servers when a lot of the new players won't stay for more than a week. It's a waste of money. | |} ---- ---- Sorry.... but are you blind? I already wrote that merge will occur if/when they add new servers. Thing is, Wildstar lost it credibility once. They launched unfinished game and caused entire population to leave, leaving ghost towns behind. This is their second chance and actual launch of a finalized product. If they screw up now, it's done. Another ArcheAge in coming. Good game ruined by company's mistakes. If you ask me they should just invest some money in servers and please the crowd by the end of the week and see what happens. Wildstar is far from p2w, far from being bad game... what makes you think that majority of people won't stay? And they won't stay cuz' they can't play. Comparing ArcheAge as a GAME to WS is like comparing apples and ROCKS. Labor point system in ArcheAge makes that game unplayable. I don't see any limits in WS... Take me for example. Browse my profile and check my posts. I'm no hater or QQer. Today I had 15min of gamplay and entire day sitting in queue and loading screens. Currently my queue position in 456 as we speak. Hoping to not get stuck in loading screen again. Add servers, you got a good game, ppl will stay. Peace out! EDIT: why the fk is my post WHITE lol ?? Edited September 30, 2015 by Tomerant | |} ---- ---- First off, holy crap. Dat white. Second, I'm not sure why you're talking about ArcheAge to me. I didn't bring it up. Third, this queue and population explosion happens for every MMO launch ever. Warlords of Draenor had it for 2-3 days at the expansion launch. Blizzard didn't add new servers. I really do believe that the WildStar servers can support the population. Adding another sever is only going to mean it's going to die later on. People won't want to roll on it and it'll probably only have a few hundred players on it. It simply won't be able to sustain itself for long. | |} ---- I'm blind after trying to read your post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----